Nicaea β ver.
Nicaea Beta ver. is a website in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' "A dead face delivery site" running in beta. Rumours circulate that one who has signed up for Nicaea will be capable of seeing how their friends will die, but the videos given are usually of horrible quality and the videos are dismissed as a hoax. The Protagonist will receive e-mails from Nicaea containing videos of other Demon Tamers and how they die throughout the game, called a 'Death Clip'. Players can choose either Tico (Female) or Tico (Male) as their Nicaea contact. Both characters play minimal roles in the game, mostly as tutorial characters and daily reviewers. They will also notify the player if an unusual path has been opened (namely, Anguished One's path and Daichi's special path that involves Akashic Records). The Protagonist gets an e-mail with a video of his face on Nicaea. Io Nitta and Daichi Shijima receive similar messages, but are confused as to whether it will occur or not. The scene from the video begins to play out in real life soon after viewing the video in front of them. The Protagonist is given an option to forge a contract to live and become one of the Thirteen Devil Messengers. If the Protagonist chooses to die three times, Tico will be disappointed and the game will end abruptly. Otherwise, the Demon Summoning App will start and the first battle of the game will begin. The Death Clip acts pretty much the same as Laplace Mail in the previous game, albeit in a harder way since there is no written time or place in each clip. It only shows an event unfold without any sound or voices whatsoever, so the Protagonist's team should observe the vision carefully and ask around for clues to prevent the deaths of others. Since one can only receive Death Clips of friends, they can't receive a Death Clip of their own death or other people who are not their friends. So others outside of the ones shown in the Death Clip should intervene, otherwise the death is certain. Should the protagonist meet with Daichi at some point on the 7th day prior to the battle with Polaris, it is assumed that Nicaea can show Death Clips because of its access to the Akashic Records. It is revealed on the 4th Day that the Anguished One created Nicaea, as well as the complementary demon summoning app, with hope that the humans would be able to use it to fight off the Septentriones. However, in the anime, Alcor reveals this on the 3rd Day. 1st Day: Sunday's Melancholy *Protagonist, Daichi Shijima, & Io Nitta *Daichi Shijima (second time) 2nd Day: Monday's Turmoil *Keita Wakui 3rd Day: Tuesday's Disquiet *Jungo Torii 4th Day: Wednesday's Changes *Yuzuru Akie 5th Day: Thursday's Shock *Otome Yanagiya 6th Day: Friday's Partings *Io Nitta *Makoto Sako *At the end of the day, Tico appears to announce that Nicaea is ending its death clip service from this point onward. 7th Day: A Saturday Towards Coexistence/Hierarchy/Equality/Reformation *No Death Clip. *Tico still appears to give the day's summary, stating that only the Death Clip service ended, but they are here to stay. 8th Day: Sunday's Fruition *No Death Clip. *After the credits roll, the player receives a message from Nicaea that differs depending on the ending acquired. ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' In the new scenario, Nicaea has been updated to the 2.0 version and has had its logo changed to a diamond. Both Ticos continue operating the system just as they did in the original. This version is created by Miyako Hotsuin. Tuesday * Protagonist, Daichi Shijima, and Io Nitta Thursday * Yamato Hotsuin ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Nicaea is largely unchanged in the anime, but there is a significant change in who gets their death clips, and when. Each member of the main cast now has their own death clip, and averting the death clip appears to be much more difficult than what the game implies. In the epilogue, after Hibiki restores the world, Nicaea still exists, but as a joke site instead. Its graphics have become more unprofessional to reflect this - its text appears hand-drawn rather than typewritten, and the "death clips" are simple slapstick animations involving the person in question. 1st Day: Sunday's Melancholy *Hibiki Kuze, Daichi Shijima, and Io Nitta *Daichi Shijima 2nd Day: Monday's Turmoil *Keita Wakui 3rd Day: Tuesday's Disquet *Hibiki Kuze 4th Day: Wednesday's Changes *Ronaldo Kuriki *Yuzuru Akie *Otome Yanagiya 5th Day: Thursday's Shock *No Death Clip. 6th Day: Friday's Partings *Io Nitta *Makoto Sako 7th Day: Saturday Toward... *Jungo Torii *Airi Ban *Hinako Kujou *Io Nitta *Daichi Shijima *Fumi Kanno 8th Day: Sunday's Fruitions *Yamato Hotsuin *Alcor *Makoto Sako Trivia *Ronaldo, Yamato, Fumi, Airi, and Hinako never get their Death Clip. The reason for this might be because of Saturday's battle format, where you have to fight your friends in different locations. If you fail to save Jungo there's still Hinako in Tokyo, if you fail to save Keita and Makoto, there's still Fumi in Osaka, if you fail to save Otome there's still Airi in Nagoya, and so on. While Ronaldo and Yamato still can die depending on the route you take, the time of their death is at a point after Nicaea discontinues its death clip services. *Nicaea is Ancient Greek for City of Victory. *Daichi is the only character with a death clip that cannot die. *Daichi is the only one with two death clips in a day. * In Japanese and Greek, Nicaea is pronounced as "Nee-kai-ah", but in US version it somehow pronounced as "Nai-see-ah". * In the Triangulum arc's Endless Battle ending, you see the see Nicaea logo once more. However, the logo changes to a pattern similar to the original Beta version only the squares are now ordered in the shape of a crown instead of a heart, with the version reading 2.1. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker